LUI pour toujours
by kelly83140
Summary: Katniss est une étudiante de 17 ans qui vit dans une ville du Kentucky avec sa sœur prim dont elle s'occupe . reservé mais surtout caracteriel , elle n'a que 2 amis :Madge et Finnick. Son ennemi juré: Peeta Mellark elle le deteste jusqu'au jour ou...LEMON


Après cet épisode érotique entre Peeta et moi ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlons ou même nous regardons, je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui s'est passé , lentement tout se repasse dans ma tête et je ne me reconnais pas, ce n'est pas possible ce n'était pas moi, je ne savais pas que je pouvais être aussi _burlante de désir_ pour quelqu'un est surtout pour _LUI!_

Je fais en sorte de finir rapidement ma part de Pizza et m'éclipse à l'étage.

Peeta ne réagit pas je pense qu'il doit être aussi confus que moi ...

Arrivé dans ma chambre je ferme la porte et me met sous les draps je me sens vidé, fatigué comme jamais !

L'orgasme que m'a donné Peeta etait tout simplement indiscriptible , c'est à peine si je me souvenais de mon propre prénom !

Et de le voir prendre son pied grace à moi m'a procuré autant de bien !

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que cela veut dire tous ces sentiments que je ressent, est ce que je ressent de l'attirance ou pire de l'amour?!

De l'attirance c'est sure je n'ai jamais était autant attiré par quelqu'un que par lui...

Mais je suis tellement vidé que je m'endort rapidement!

"Katniss ?"

"Que fais tu là?"

" une part de Pizza ne m'a pass suffit il faut croire j'ai faim, alors je me fait un sandwich"

"A 1h du matin?"

"Peu importe les médicaments que l'infimière m'à donné me donne la nausée j'ai besoin de me remplir l'estomac peut être que après ca pasera!"

"Tu veux de l'aide?"

"Peeta ce n'est qu'un morceau de pain acompagné d'une tranche de jambon, je pense que je pourrais y arrivé seule."

Son expréssion change d'u coup, il me semble triste par ma remarque, j'ai peut être eté un peu dure là.

" Tu en veux un? Tu as faim?"

"On peut dire ca... mais pas de nourriture..."

"Peeta faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure..."

"Oui je suis d'accord avec toi parlons ... et il se rapproche de moi de façon qu'on ne fasse plus qu'un ,puis il me saisit par la taille et me plaque contre le plan de travail derrière moi ,Je pousse un cris de surprise mais me laisse faire.

Il me relève la tête , et mon regard se fige dans le siens, ces yeux sont d'un bleu azur,il se penche vers mon oreille et chuchote :

"Tu ne te rend pas compte de l'effet que tu as sur les autre Everdeen ..."

je n'en peux plus mon souffle se coupe , il me regarde de nouveau et dans son regard je ne vois que du désir...

Je n'ai plus envie de parler non j'ai envie de lui là ! Maintenant ...

Je le saisit violament par le cou et le rapproche pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Quand nos lèvres se touchèrent, son rythme cardiaque s'affaibli. Il s'arrêta, me serrant si fort que j'avais l'imprésion d'avoir quitté le sol...

Je creusai les reins lorsque sa main s'insinua sous mon T-shirt pour capturer mon sein nu dont il fit rouler la pointe entre le pouce et l'index.  
" Tu es si douce, murmura-t-il, J'adore te caresser.

Je voulais alors lui montré que moi aussi j'aimais ca alors Je glissa une mains sous l'élastique de son pantalon, les refermai sur ses fesses nues. Sa chaleur, le parfum de sa peau m'enivraient.  
— Tu es parfait, soupirai-je. Un rêve.  
— Tu es mon rêve.

"Katniss ?"

"Hum oui?"

"Katniss..."

Soudain je revenu à la realité j'étais dans mon lit et Peeta eté au dessus de moi en train de m'appeler pour que je me réveille...

Ce n'était qu'un rêve ...

"Que fais tu là? "

"Tu as crié mon nom j'ai cru qu'il y'avait un problème , tout va bien ? tu as du faire un cauchemar !?"

je sais pas si on peut appeler ca un cauchemar...

"Oui mais moins maintenant que tu m'as reveillé!"

"Je m'escuse je ne voulais pas te réveiller...mais maintenant que tout va bien je te laisse te rendormir, a demain bonne nuit"

""Bonne nuit"

Je me rallonge en grognant ce rêve avait l'air tellement l'air réel ce mec va me rendre folle!

Je n'arrive pas à dormir , je me sens vraiment moins fatigué et pour le coup j'ai vraiment faim!

Je me lève et descend dans la cuisine,en passant dans le salon je me surprend à regarder si Peeta lui à pu retrouver le sommeil.

Il est blotis contre les coussins du canapé et m'à l'air déjà de dormir comme un bébé, je me rapproche de lui et me penche pour vérifier si il dort vraiment. son souffle est lent et régulier, j'en profite pour caressé sa joue du bout des doigts et je lui caresse la joue, je reste prudente je ne veux pas qu'il se réveille , mais je le sens frèmir à mon contact et il ouvre les yeux.

"Katniss il 'à un problème?"

"Peeta pourquoi devrait t'il toujours y 'avoir un problème!"

"Non tout va bien je ne voulais pas te réveiller , c'est juste que ..."

Il me saisit d'un coup le bras et je tombe à ces côté.

"Moi aussi, moi aussi j'en ai besoin! j'ai besoin de te sentir à mes côtés."

Je lui sourit et il se déplace de façon à me laissé une place à ces côté, je me blotis contre son torse , il passe son bras autour de moi et me colle à lui , je me sens tellement bien en securité , ma faim s'estompe et je m'endort rapidement sous les battements de son coeur.


End file.
